


Frozen Over

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has to survive, and above all else, to protect Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Five years later.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Frozen Over** by luvsanime02

########

“Right there,” the woman above him sighs, letting her head fall back. Her breasts are shaking up and down above him, and her thighs are pressed tightly against his hips as she rocks back and forth.

Eren doesn’t want to be here.

He wants to be in his room with Mikasa. He wants to make sure that she’s safe. But then, that’s why he’s here instead, watching this woman fuck herself on his dick and trying hard not to choke on the bile rising up in the back of his throat.

As if hearing his thoughts, she slowly lifts her head up and looks down at him, a smirk playing across her lips. She strokes one of her hands down his chest while the other one drifts to the back of his head. Her fingers tighten in his hair, and she pulls upward until his neck is uncomfortably stretched out.

“Play with my nipples,” she orders him. “No, beg to play with them.”

“Can I please play with your nipples?” he asks, his voice mechanical.

She hums, and the fingers wrapped in his hair start playing with the strands. “Again.”

“Let me play with your nipples, please.” It’s not even a question. Eren is just a doll following her commands.

The hand that was pulling his hair now caresses his cheek, the other one resting on his stomach. “I suppose so,” she sighs, like she’s the one doing him a favor. He leans forward automatically, trying not to think about what he’s doing.

It’s so different than when he’s with Mikasa. Even now, after years of them staying in this place and making a living having sex together in front of live cams for the woman fucking herself on top of him right this minute, his sister still acts so innocent sometimes.

She still looks at him every time like he can save her life all over again. _I am saving her,_ he reminds himself. His fists are clenching in the sheets as he listens to the woman who took them in moan and gasp. He remembers the first time she ordered him into her bed.

“You and your sister are my new stars,” she’d laughed. “I need to make sure you can perform well enough to satisfy my clients, don’t I?”

And when he’d tried to protest, she’d looked at him silently for a few moments, and then softly said, “We have other partners I could set you up with, you know. Your sister, too. In fact, I could send her to a friend’s place and then just keep you here, all for myself. How does that sound?”

And so he’d stayed. And Mikasa stayed with him, and Eren forces himself to believe that this is all that matters. Most days, it is.

Sometimes, he wakes up from dreams of his mother screaming. He and Mikasa had been playing in their room when they’d heard gunshots. Wide-eyed, they’d sat there frozen in place until they’d heard his mother scream, and then Eren had raced out of the room only to see his mother being dragged around the corner into the kitchen by her hair. There’d been another gunshot, but by that time Eren had already been dragging Mikasa out the window of their bedroom and into the house next door.

From there, they’d fled to the city and the streets. They’d survived somewhat for the first couple of months by stealing and begging, splitting whatever they could find equally at Mikasa’s insistence.

The weather had grown colder, though, and Eren had known they didn’t have any other choice but to find somewhere to stay before they both froze to death. He’d heard some kids talking about a place where they took good-looking children in and fed them if they’d perform for perverts.

He’d been young, but Eren hadn’t been stupid. It was impossible for him not to know what those older kids had meant, especially after living on the streets. Both he and Mikasa had been approached, or harassed or had to run away, too many times already. Still, what choice had they had? If they’d stopped struggling to survive, they would have died.

So they’d come here. At least they were still together. And they’d been given a room and food and clothes. Everything they could both want, even phones, laptops, a stereo system, a TV.

Now, in exchange, they perform at least two three-hour sessions each day in front of the cameras, following the suggestions of ‘clients’ who log in to watch them have sex with each other. At first, Eren had been embarrassed, uncomfortable, but that had faded after a month or so. Now, fucking Mikasa is as easy as breathing, fun sometimes, and he loves the way she smiles at him during, no matter what they’re doing. She feels safe with Eren, still. He hasn’t messed that up, yet.

This is why he can’t say no when this woman tells him to come to her room every other week or so. He supposes he should be thankful that it isn’t more often, but really, he just wants it to stop happening at all. She makes it all wrong. The way she treats him like he can’t have any control over his own body, that he can’t feel or think any way other than how she wants, it sickens him.

When he’s with her, Eren as a person might as well not even exist.

 _At least Mikasa is safe_ , he reminds himself firmly. _It’s worth it if you can keep her safe._

The woman is panting now, her breaths coming short and hard as she moves up and down his dick in rapid thrusts. He knows she’ll come soon, but he still grits his teeth and waits impatiently for it to be over. Why does this always have to take her so long?

Finally, she reaches an orgasm, and Eren sighs internally in relief. She sits there on him for a minute longer and then pulls herself off, lying back down on the bed. Eren ties off the condom, even though there’s nothing in it, and ignores his erection as he moves over to the edge of the bed, eager to leave. He’s already going soft.

“Eren,” she calls out, just as he is standing up, and he freezes, uncertain. She’s never wanted to talk to him afterwards before. “You’re happy here, right? You and your pretty sister? You wouldn’t leave.”

Eren closes his eyes and tries not to show how nervous he is. Happy? Are he and Mikasa happy? He doesn’t think he even remembers how to be anymore. “We’re both very happy here,” he answers flatly, anything to get away from her faster.

There’s silence behind him, and once more Eren starts to leave. He opens the door and is walking out when he hears a faint, “Right,” behind him.

Eren doesn’t know why, but the thought suddenly comes to him. _We’re running out of time._


End file.
